inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Tobu
Tobu (トープ) is a character who debuted in the Jurassic era. There, he became a defender for Raimon. Later, he is also a defender for Entaku no Kishi, El Dorado Team 03 and Chrono Storm. Being Mixi Maxed with Tochan, he became the 7th member of the Ultimate Eleven, being discribed as a flying defender in the Hasha no Seiten. Appearance Tobu has greenish hair with a dinosaur skull on top of his hair that serves as an accessory for his head. He has black irises and has a rather tanned skin color. Notably, he has one tooth missing and is shown to be wearing a simple clothing strap which is colored red. Personality He is a friendly person who carries a smile most of the time and befriends dinosaurs. At one point, he tends to prononce names wrongly, probably because he isn't very educated in terms of academic knowledge and because he is in a different era. Plot Jurassic Era He first appeared in Episode 31. He helped Tenma and Shinsuke who were almost attacked by the Tyrannosaurus and introduced himself. He also guided Raimon to his home with the help of a few dinosaurs and introduced them to his father, Tochan. When he was asked about the reason of his existence in the era, he answered that he was from Tochan's egg, much to Midori's disbelief. He was also attacked at night by Tochan when he tried to show he is Tochan's son. He woke Raimon the next day to search for Rockstar. In Episode 32, after Raimon was rescued by Dr. Arno Crossword from Rei Rukh and his Sphere Device's Mind Control, he was wanting to beat Perfect Cascade even more, as if they do this, the feeling by doing so would be even more incredible. This ended up rising Raimon's moral. In Episode 34, he finally Mixi Maxed with Tochan and helped the Raimon team to pass through Perfect Cascade in the air, showing that he is very skillful in the air, and left with Raimon to the present, rejecting to see his parents and leaving Big to take care of himself. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, he talked to Tenma and Fei about training and more. Later after the time travel accident, he became a member of the Entaku no Kishi which surprised Tenma and Fei. In Episode 36, Entaku no Kishi fought against Tenmas for Tenma's and Fei's test to join the Entaku no Kishi. Tobu got ordered by Kirino to block Kimoro. At the end of the match, Entaku no Kishi and Tenmas tied with 1-1 and Tenma and Fei passed the test. Then, Master Dragon appeared, being controlled by The Black Knight. Shindou ordered the Entaku no Kishi to protect King Arthur and Aoi. Master Dragon want to kidnap Aoi but Kinako got kidnapped instead. After that, Entaku no Kishi went to the cave of Master Dragon to save Aoi. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Technique': 102 *'Block': 149 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 114 *'Catch': 116 *'Lucky': 40 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF Deep Jungle' Mixi Max *'DF Kodai no Tsubasa' *'SK Block Plus 30' *'SK Power Block' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'DF Kodai no Tsubasa' (Mixi Max Form) Keshin *'KH Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock' Keshin Armed *'KHA Tobu + Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tobuchan' Gallery Goldie and Sor tearful goodbye.jpg Chrono Storm midfielders.jpg Trivia *He seems to commonly mispronounce people's names, for example, Tenma's (although afterwards, in Episode 32, he called him by his correct name), Nishiki's, Hayami's and Shinsuke's. They seem to show slight anger at this. *He had a keshin, despite the fact that he'd barely or even hadn't played soccer before Category:Raimon Category:Defenders Category:Boys Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Chrono Storm Category:Featured Articles Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 03 Category:Wind Characters